elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Alessia
Alessia – pierwsza cesarzowa Cesarstwa Alezjańskiego, znana też pod imionami Al-Esh, Aleshut, Esha i Alessja, '''tytułowana jako '''Pierwsza Cesarzowa, Pani Nieba, Królowa na Cyrodzie, Królowa Niewolników, Paravant, Pevesh, Perrethu, Perrif, ParavaniaAdabal-a – Morihaus. Poprowadziła pierwszy bunt przeciwko Ayleidom, uwalniając ludzi w Cyrodzie, którzy później zbudowali, z nią na czele, Pierwsze Cesarstwo zwane od jej imienia Alezjańskim. Pierwsza święta, będąca człowiekiem. Była pierwszym Smoczym Dziecięciem, pierwszą która rozpaliła Smocze Ognie i pierwszą cesarzową ludzi. Około dwieście lat po swej śmierci, została jedyną boginią dominującej w Cyrodiil ksenofobicznej religii zwanej Porządkiem AlezjańskimPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil. Została ona założona przez Imgę Marukha, który ponoć otrzymywał od niej wizjeThe Illusion of Death. Kapłani tej religii nazywali siebie Braćmi MarukhaKroniki Świętych Braci Marukha, Tom IV. Miała jednego potomka, syna imieniem Belharza, którego poczęła ze swym boskim kochankiem Morihausem. Jej smocza krew płynęła przez wszystkie pokolenia Cesarzy Cyrodu, aż do czasów Remana I CyrodiilaOn Minotaurs. Historia Alessia urodziła się w Cyrodiil, w mieście SardAmulet Królów (książka) i podobnie jak w przypadku reszty cesarskichch w Pierwszej Erze, żyła pod niewolą Ayleidów. W pierwszych latach Pierwszej Ery potężna rasa elfów, Ayleidowie, rządziła centralną częścią Tamriel żelazną ręką. Wyniośli Ayleidowie polegali na swych patronach, zdradzieckich daedrycznych książętach, którzy dostarczali im armie Daedr o umarłych duszach; przy użyciu tych nieznających strachu, magicznych armii, Ayleidowie prześladowali bez litości młode rasy ludzi, wyżynając lub biorąc ich w niewolę wedle zachcianek. Alessia modliła się do Akatosha by ten wyzwolił jej lud spod tyranii Ayleidów, modlitwy zostały wysłuchane, wysłane przez aedrę trzy wizje, w pierwszej Cyrodiil zaczęło otwarty bunt przeciwko swym najeźdźcom. W 1E 242 Alessię nawiedziła trzecia z tych wizji, w której Pelinal Białoręki wędrował do swego obozowiska pokrytego krwią Ayleidów, a ludzkie siły przejęły kontrolę nad Cyrodiil. Przymierze z Akatoshem Akatosh, litując się nad ciężkim losem ludzi, upuścił bezcennej krwi z własnego serca i pobłogosławił Alessię krwią Smoków, zawierając z nią Przymierze, na mocy którego usiłować zamknąć Wrota Otchłani i nie pozwalać przejść armiom Daedr oraz nieumarłych by służyły pod komendą Ayleidów tak długo, jak długo pokolenia Alessii będą wierne smoczej krwi. W dowód tego Przymierza, Akatosh dał Alessi i jej potomkom Amulet Królów i Smocze Ognie Cesarskiego Miasta. Tak więc Alessia stała się pierwszym klejnotem w cyrodiilskim Amulecie Królów, Czerwonym Diamentem w centrum Amuletu. Jest on symbolem Imperium i później stał się też symbolem Dynastii Septim. Czerwony Diament otoczony jest ośmioma klejnotami, odpowiadającymi Ośmiu Bóstwom. Tak długo jak Imperium będzie czciło Akatosha i jego ród, i tak długo jak potomkowie Alessi nosić będą Amulet Królów, Akatosh i jego boscy rodacy utrzymują solidną barierę między Tamriel a Otchłanią, aby ludzie nie musieli już nigdy obawiać się siejących zniszczenie zastępów daedrycznych panów, wezwanych z Otchłani. Lecz jeśli w Imperium osłabnie wiara w Osiem Bóstw (od pewnego czasu Dziewięć, łącznie z Talosem) lub jeśli upadnie krew potomków Alessi, bariery między Tamriel a królestwami Daedr padną i ich wyznawcy będą mogli wezwać pomniejsze Daedra oraz nieumarłe duchy by trudzić rasy ludzkieAmulet Królów (książka). Spuścizna po Alessii Alessia założyła nową religię Ośmiu Bóstw. Na łożu śmierci w 1E 266 odwiedził ją Shezarr (inne źródła powiadają że Akatosh); jej dusza znajduje się w Amulecie Królów. Jej syn, Belharza, został kolejnym cesarzem. Źródłosłów Alessia nie jest jej prawdziwym imieniem, jest to zniekształcenie tytułu Al-Esh, który oznacza „Wysoka Wysokość”. Inny tytuł, który na niej spoczywa to Paravant znaczący „Pierwsza”. Zniekształcone tytuły pochodzące od tych dwóch to Perrif, Paraval, Pevesh, Perrethu, Paravania, Esha i AleshutAdabal-a. Przypisy en:Alessia es:Alessia fr:Alessia ru:Алессия uk:Алессія de:Heilige Alessia Kategoria:Święci Kategoria:Panteon Cesarskich Kategoria:Lore: Nede Kategoria:Lore: Kobiety Kategoria:Lore: Cesarze Cesarstwa Alezjańskiego